


Reflex

by RainingInExile



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingInExile/pseuds/RainingInExile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has no gag reflex. His co-workers don't believe him. Loosely based on a <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46332848#t46332848">kink mime prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

“Last night was great until I tried to give him head.” Ariadne lamented to a stoic looking Arthur, both of them standing in front of her latest layout and looking it over while she pouted.

Ariadne had taken to telling Arthur about her love life ever since Arthur had gently let her down by letting her know he was gay. She seemed to get over it once she realized there would be someone at work to talk to about dating problems.

“You know when you get thinking too hard about it and then your gag reflex gets in the way and you have to pull off and apologize? It sucks.” Ariadne vented, clearly expecting sympathy.

“I don’t have a gag reflex.” Arthur contributed mildly, finally joining the conversation.

Across the warehouse Eames fell out of his tipped back chair with a startled shout.

Arthur looked over and raised an eyebrow at the man. Ariadne looked torn between glaring in jealousy at Arthur and laughing at Eames.

Eames, glaring at Arthur, got up and stormed over. “Yes you do!”

Arthur blinked and tilted his head, looking mildly confused by the man’s vehemence. “No, I don’t.”

“Prove it.” Eames challenged, crossing his arms.

Arthur glared again, crossing his own arms.

“I agree.” Ariadne added from next to Arthur, crossing her arms as well to mirror them. “If you’re gonna claim something like that you’ve gotta back it up.”

Arthur scowled at the two of them and walked across the warehouse to the little kitchen section, opening the freezer. He pulled out one of Ariadne’s popsicles and carefully tore off the plastic covering.

Then he walked back over, popping the end of the long red popsicle into his mouth. As he got to them he paused, glared pointedly at both of them again, and opened his mouth wider to slide the popsicle entirely into his mouth. He held it there for a few seconds, even moving it slightly in and out with a look at Ariadne, before sliding it back out with an obscene little pop at the end.

“Satisfied?” He asked irritably.

“Huh.” Ariadne answered, blushing and shifting slightly back and forth in a way he was pretty sure was unconscious. “I guess so.”

“Eames?” Arthur raised an eyebrow at the man, turning to look at him.

Eames was staring at Arthur’s mouth and breathing a little heavily. Arthur carefully did not look down, keeping his eyes on the forger’s.

“Eames.” Arthur snapped at him when another minute went by without a reply.

“Oh. Right. Well. Yeah.” The man answered, blinking out of whatever had caused his little freeze up.

“You know Arthur, I think we need to see you try that on a dick before we’ll be entirely convinced.” Ariadne chimed in, seemingly recovered and trying to keep her expression straight while her lips kept twitching up of their own accord.

Eames just nodded emphatically for a moment before he stopped, frowning and glancing around at the lack of other people with dicks in the vicinity for Arthur to prove himself on. “You mean you want to see him blow me?” He asked Ariadne. Purely for clarification of course.

The Architect only nodded, smiling at him. “Yes. Arthur, I’ll need you to blow Eames before I’ll believe you completely.”

Eames choked a little on the air and Arthur, now idly sucking on the end of the popsicle, raised an exasperated eyebrow. “Really, Ari?”

Ariadne nodded firmly. “Yes Arthur.” And reached over to grab the popsicle from him.

Arthur sighed and took two steps, positioning himself directly in front of Eames and just inside of the man’s personal space.

“This is not sexual harassment if you don’t say no _right now_.” Arthur informed the man professionally with a glare.

Eames blinked at him slowly for a minute before nodding, seeming practically punch-drunk with surprise.

Arthur sighed in a put-upon manner and reached out to undo Eames’ belt and fly, sliding gracefully to his knees as he pulled out the forger’s already hard cock.

Ariadne squeaked beside them, drawing in a deep breath and shifting a little more, leaning heavily against the table holding her work.

Arthur met Eames’ eyes dead on, with no visible embarrassment or hesitation, as he moved to place his mouth around the tip of Eames’ dick, one hand on the base of it and the other firmly on Eames’ hip.

Eames groaned helplessly at the heat of Arthur’s mouth, unconsciously pushing against the hand on his hip even as Arthur began to slide up his member, tonguing the underside and sucking gently.

Eames’ knees trembled and he dropped a steadying hand on Arthur’s firm shoulder through his impeccable suit jacket, fisting the expensive material.

If the point man noticed or minded he didn’t show it, only sucking a little more of Eames into his hot, delicious mouth.

Eames was poking almost at the back of Arthur’s mouth by then, and instinctively he tried to pull back slightly, far too used to normal, gag reflex baring cocksuckers. Arthur just scoffed somehow _around_ Eames, sending a wave of pleasure down his spine, and took the rest of Eames in so that he hit the back of Arthur’s throat.

Arthur paused then, looking pointedly at Ariadne, and Eames let out a long keening note that he would deny until his deathbed.

Ariadne took a couple of shaky breaths, looking flushed, and nodded at Arthur.

Arthur looked back at Eames with a similar look and Eames just glared down at him in disbelief. “Yes, Arthur! You’ve proven your bloody point, now get back to the task at hand, hm?”

Arthur only smirked around him, making it look easy even with the entire, not-inconsiderable, length of Eames down his throat.

Eames dropped his voice into the dangerous tones he usually reserved for double crossers or people sent to kill him, and informed Arthur. “If you don’t finish what you started right now, I’m considering this sexual harassment anyways.”

Arthur laughed around him, sending another wave of pleasure coursing through Eames and sucking as he began to moved slowly up and down the forger's shaft.

It didn’t take long before Eames was shoving at Arthur’s shoulder and croaking out. “A-Arthur. I’m…”

Arthur sucked him down again, contracting his throat around the man and _swallowing_ as Eames came.

When Eames finished, Arthur slowly pulled off with another soft pop and tucked the man back in, zipping him up before getting to his feet.

Arthur licked his lips and stepped back toward Ariadne, pulling the dripping, neglected popsicle from her numb fingers and carefully licking up the drops before sucking on it normally.

Eames groaned at him and collapsed into the nearest seat, still breathing heavily and staring at him.

Ariadne mumbled a quick “Excuse me.” And practically ran toward the bathroom.

Arthur glanced after her and tilted his head before shrugging and looking back at the neglected models she’d been showing him.

\--

Two months later…

“…and then there’s that awkwardness, you know? Everyone’s apologizing or ignoring what just happened and all the while you’re wondering what the big deal is anyways about being able to put the entire thing in your mouth.” Their chemist at the time, a recent friend of Ariadne’s, ranted at Arthur.

“Actually, Arthur has no gag reflex.” Eames chimed in helpfully from across the room.


End file.
